generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Falls/Quotes
(Caesar's Pod Laboratory arrives at the town of Mexico City) :Rex Salazar: Are we there yet? (Moving his legs and hugs his legs) ''All this futuristic technology, And you never thought of adding a bathroom. ''(Points at the monitor) City Hall! They must have a bathroom, Pull over now!! :(Esteban writing some paperwork as the ground starts to rumble, He immediately ran outside looking at Caesar's research pod landing. The door opens and Rex finally made on solid ground) :Rex: Baño? :Esteban: (Awkwardly points the bathroom) :Rex: (Runs) :(The elevator in Research pod went up and then down with Caesar) :Esteban: Caesar? ¿''Eres tú''? :Caesar: (Suspecting face) Esteban? :Esteban: It's mayor Esteban now! :Caesar: Hahaha, Mayor? When you ran for class president, María Roudríguez got all the votes :Esteban: She was smarter and better looking, and I see your still building your crazy contraptions! So, what brings you back to town? :Caesar: To visit Abuela. It's a surprise. :Esteban: You do not want to go there. Is not the same as you remember :Rex: (Runs to the research pod) Okay Bro! Let's go. (Went up to the lab) :Esteban: (Looking at Rex) Is that little Cabeza de Trapo? :Caesar: Haha! I never thought of that for years. (Went up to the lab) :Rex: What? :Caesar: No es nada amigo. We better get going. :Esteban: At least stay in town for tonight,You could head up to Abuela's ''in the morning. :'Caesar': It's been 5 years Esteban, Were not waiting another minute. (Door closes and Research pods departs) :'Rex': If she's not really our grandmother, Why are you calling her ''Abuela? :Caesar: There may not be a biological connection, But she practically raised the entire town. When you were a boy, you spend your summer here. (Rex stops and feels incomplete) :Rex: I wish I can remember her, or any of this. :Caesar: I'm sure she's happy to see you, Just prepare yourself for a lot of sloppy grandma kisses. (Caesar pats Rex's hair and keeps on moving) :(Rex knocks at the door, The door opens by Abuela) :Caesar: Abuela, ''It's me. Caesar. (''The Salazar brothers show themselves while Caesar holds a Bouquet of flowers) :Abuela: Caesar! and is that my little Cabeza de Trapo? :Rex: Why does everyone keep calling me that? :Abuela: What are you doing here? :Caesar: Were here to visit. May we come in? :Abuela:(Looks at the sky for a brief moment) No! (Slams the door) :Rex: Maybe we should've called first. :(The Salazar brothers spend the night in the Research pod with Caesar sleeping at the floor and Rex sleeping on the table. Unintentionally the computer sets thte alarm causing Rex to wake up a bit.) :Rex: Hmm. Ten more minutes Six. (Covers his ears with his pillow.) :(Caesar opens the door and looks down, Seeing Abuela holding breakfast) :Abuela: Who wants breakfast? :(Rex immediately wakes up) :Rex: Go! (Drops off the table) Ouch! :(After a few minutes, Rex picks up his breakfast) :Caesar: Abuela is always was the best cook. :Abuela: I have missed my niños. ''(Puts her hand on Rex's shoulder) Rex, I've been your work with Providence and I always thought you'd be a very important scientist. :'Rex:' So, why'd you slam the door at us last night? :'Abuela': Oh that, You just caught me off guard. We weren't expecting visitors. :'Rex': I thought you always? :'Caesar': Enough with the questions little brother. :'Abuela': Let me look at you. (Abuela grabs Rex's face) I can't believe how you have grown, Come see the rest of the town. :(Abuela opens the door as the Salazar brothers come in, then Abuela shuts the door, The town is starting to clean up while kids are playing soccer.) :'Rex': Does everyone in town live here? :(They began to move while Rex cathes up) :'Caesar': I remember evenings here, laughing, telling stories, and the food. Rex if you thought breakfast was good wait till you see Abuela makes for dinner. :(Rex stops for a minute then look at the building with scrathes in the wall while two people began to cover it with cement) :'Abuela': It is an old building, there are always repairs. :(Rex began to catch then the kid wipes his sweat then saw Rex.) :'Frederico:' Rex! (Follows Rex then begin the secret hand shake then end in a handshake.) :'Rex': Um, What's up. :'Frederico: It's me, Frederico. Have you forgotten the secret shake? :(Rex still doesn't remember and looks him trying to remember) :'''Abuela:You and Frederico were bestfriends since you were little. :Caesar: Cabeza de Trapo! :Rex: Why do you keep calling me that? :Caesar:You used to put underpants on your heads and act out lucha libre ''movies. :(Frederico was scratching his head) :'Rex': Glad I don't remember that. :'Frederico: Lucky you. :(Then Esteban arrives behind there backs) :'''Esteban: Abuela, ''I must speak with you. :(Abuela looks at Esteban with a disturbed look) :'Abuela': Someone has forgotten his manners. (Abuela approaches Esteban) :'Esteban':You just can keep avoiding me, my phone is been ringing off the hook. The town is concerned anout the recent "activity". :'Abuela': Well, they shouldn't be! What goes on here is our own business. :(Caesar looks at Abuela with suspicion.) :'Esteban': Not that leave this walls, The situation is getting worse. :(The workers stop working and looks at Esteban. Abuela looks both ways.) :'Abuela': We've made the necessary corrections, IT won't happen again. :'Esteban': You have one last chance to get out of town, or I will evict you myself. :(Esteban leaves the house leaving the Salazar Brothers looks each other with suspicion) :'Abuela': An old squavol, You don't need to worry. :'Caesar': What are hiding from us ''Abuela? :Abuela: It's time to make some dinner. :Rex: Dinner? We just have breakfast. :Caesar: Haha, Trust me. : :(It was parting till sunset, while the families are gathered for dinner, The band playing, Children playing soccer and the lady put the last dish on the table.) :Caesar: (Stands up with his glass) To family. :Families: La Familia! :Rex: Is it like this every night? :Frederico: Pretty much. :(The kid kicks the ball high, Frederico stands up and catch the ball and dribbled. Rex was impress) :Rex: 'Wow, Your pretty good.. Ever think about going Pro? :(Frederico drops the ball, awkward silence) :'Frederico:Not anymore. :(Rex picks up the ball, kicks it. The ball lands on the table splashing the food all around, everyones laughting. The bell rings and everyone starts going away.) :Rex: Ok, maybe not my best move, but it wasn't that bad. :Abuela: Come children! :(Caesar and Rex follows Abuela to their room.) :Abuela: You'll sleep here. :(Rex notices Frederico) :Frederico: See you in the morning. :(Frederico darkly walks into he's room. Rex enters in his. In the room Caesar's unpacking, Rex looks around. Suddently Abuela locks the door.) :Rex: (To Caesar) Did she just locked us in? :(Rex tries to open the door, fails.) :Rex: She just locked us in! :Caesar: We need to respect our elders, I'm sure she had her reasons. :(Rex walks to window, Caesar's trying the new bed.) :Caesar: Oh, the bed's pretty comfy! (To Rex) Good night! :Rex: But it's only 6:30! : (Night, suddently a roar is heard. Rex and Caesar wakes up.) : Rex: Sure, that's not weird either! : (Mayor's office, the phone start's ringing.Esteban picks up.)'' '' : Esteban: I'm glad you cloud return my call. I understand you can help me with my E.V.O problem. : (Salazar's room. Rex and Ceasar already dressed.) : Rex: Frederico? That's his room behind here! : (Caesar pull's the door, they are still locked.) : Caesar:(To Rex) Can you break it down? : Rex: How about respecting our elders? : Caesar: Technically I am your elder, brake it down! : Rex: I'll do one better! (Forms Smack hands and punches trought the wall, making a hole that reveals Frederico's room.) Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes